Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus of a slide door for a vehicle, which is related to a latch and a striker for fixing or releasing an opened state of a slide door.
Description of Related Art
Generally, a latch and a striker are provided on a vehicle equipped with a slide door to fix the door while it is opened for user's convenience when a passenger gets on and off a vehicle or loads and unloads luggage. In Korean Patent Laid-open No. 10-2005-0037128 A, a hold open lock device of a slide door has been disclosed, including a link lever, a control lever, a locking lever, and a locking lever spring.
However, the apparatus of a slide door for a vehicle according to the related art is consisted of a number of components in addition to a latch and a striker, as well as the above components, and thus its structure is complex and a sufficient mounting space have to be secured and further an opening amount of a door is reduced. Accordingly, a need exists for an apparatus of a slide door for a vehicle which is simple and does not occupy a wide space, and can maximize the opening amount of a door.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.